


Woof!

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series established relationship drabble that really should never have been written!Inspired by a post on Pinterest, then mutilated by my incredibly warped mind!
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Woof!

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Barbara, Sweetheart, it’s time to get up.”

Yawning, she rolled onto her back. “Do I have to? I don’t want to adult today. I don’t even want to human today. I want to dog. I want to spend all day lying on the floor in the sun with you feeding me snacks.” 

“And we would explain this to Denton how exactly?”

“We? There’s no we. I’m a dog. Any explaining is down to you, Master.”

“Master? You do know that a dog has to obey its master?”

“Woof-woof!”

“You. Obeying. Me. I guess there’s a first time for everything.”

“WOOF!”


End file.
